


Find Somebody Else To Play Your Hero

by 2edge4u



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-ish, F/F, Post Episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pants asked for a post episode 14 angry sex fic so here it is. I would like to think that this happened after the camera shut off so let's pretend that it did. Buckle up, Creampuffs.</p><p>Carmilla POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Somebody Else To Play Your Hero

“No.”

“What?” Laura asks.

“No, I won’t do it. Find somebody else to play your hero,” I say with all the conviction I have left.

“What are you talking about, Carm? We need your help.”

“That may be the case, but you didn’t bother to actually sit down and ask me before you threw me to the wolves did you?”

I walk past Laura, bumping her shoulder on the way over to the window.

“Carmilla, there was no time! The campus is falling apart and we’re in danger! I need your help to bring your sister down and I don’t understand wh-“

I spin around and throw my hands up, cutting her off.

“Exactly, you really don’t understand what you’re asking me to do here. You’re asking me to betray my sister when we’re not even sure of what her plan is yet. You couldn’t possibly understand the position you’ve put me in, Laura.”

“Look Carmilla, the bottom line is that we need your help. Can you stop being so selfish for once and help us?” Danny interjects.

“Oh, this is great. Xena, this has nothing to do with you so you can just fuck right off. In fact all three of you need to leave before I do something that will make me live up to the reputation that precedes me. Laura and I need to talk and you’re not going to be here for this conversation.”

“I’m not going anywhere unless Laura wants me to,” Danny says while looking over at Laura.

“Danny, I’m fine. You guys can go. I’ll see you in the morning and we can figure things out,” Laura says while keeping her eyes trained on me.

“Fine, but if anything happens to her I swear to god that I will kill you. You can count on it,” Danny says to me.

“Whatever. Get out.”

Danny, LaFontaine and JP leave the room and I walk back toward the window because I can’t even look at Laura right now I’m so upset. I can’t believe that she’s asking me to betray Mattie, meaning that she probably wants me to kill her. Laura is an only child. She couldn’t possibly understand the bond that I have with Mattie. She was there for me when Maman wasn’t and I can’t just forget that.

“Carm, you don’t have to be so awful to Danny. I know you don’t like her but this is between you and me,” Laura says with a small voice.

“Yea, but that didn’t stop her from putting her two cents in did it?” I add.

“Why are you being like this? I thought you were on my side.”

“Things are not as black and white as you like to believe they are, Laura. This situation is a lot more complicated than you think it is and protesting isn’t going to do shit to fix it, but what was I supposed to expect from a girl on the wrong side of twenty.”

“Oh my god, don’t bring my age into this. That didn’t seem to matter to you before. It didn’t matter when you shamelessly flirted with me all last semester, it didn’t matter when we waltzed in our dorm room and it certainly didn’t matter when we went stargazing the other night. How could you be so cruel?”

I finally turn around because she needs to see the conviction in my eyes when I say this.

“I’m not being cruel, Laura. I’m just standing up for myself for once. You should have asked me before you volunteered me to be the campus mascot and fight the power that is my sister. Truth be told, she’s right about the power that being the chair of the board gives her not being metaphorical. I am no match for her and if you would have actually asked me before you volunteered me to be the campus savior then we could have avoided all this.”

“But you took on your mother and we won!”

“That doesn’t matter, Laura! I am telling you that I am not doing this. I am not your mascot, I am not taking on my sister, I am not fighting this pointless fight and I am not your hero!”

“How can you do this!? We caused this and it’s our mess to clean up!”

“No, Laura. It’s not our mess to clean up and I’m done!”

I go to walk out the door because I need some space from her before I say something that I can’t take back. Just as I’m reaching the door, I feel her hand grab my arm and she spins me around.

“I’m not done talking to you yet!” Laura yells.

“I am,” I say before grabbing her arms and pulling her into a bruising kiss. All of my pinned up anger and emotion is being poured out of me into this kiss and if I can’t get her to understand how hurt I am with words then I’m going to show her.

I grab her face with one hand and I take her hair in my other hand, pulling it hard enough to make her gasp. She pulls back for a moment and I can see every emotion she’s feeling playing like a motion picture behind her eyes. I see anger, fear, and sadness all turn into lust in a matter of seconds. Laura pushes me back into the wall hard, and comes at me with anger rearing its ugly head again. We’re kissing and it’s like we’re saying everything we’ve been keeping bottled deep down inside against each other’s mouths. This kiss is sloppy. Our teeth are clashing, we’re missing each other’s mouths half the time and neither one of us are willing to give up dominance. I reach down, picking her up by the legs and spin her around to put her up against the wall. She wraps her legs around my back and I push into her with my hips as hard as I can, causing her to moan into my mouth.

I pull away and start kissing her jaw and eventually move my way down to neck. I suck on her pulse point so hard, there’s probably going to be a bruise there for months. I let go with a pop and look into her eyes. Her face is bright red, her chest is rising and falling like she’s hyperventilating but all I see in her eyes is desire and fuck me do I want her too.

We start kissing again and I walk her over to the chair by the bookshelf where we have shared so many tender moments but this is going to be anything but that. I drop her down on her back and I’m going to show her how I feel if it takes all night.

I reach down, unbutton her pants and peel them off of her in less than two seconds. I told her once that I wouldn’t use my vampire speed during sex unless she wanted me to but those rules are out the window tonight. I reach down and tear her underwear into shreds and throw the remnants of what’s left behind me. Before she can even realize what’s happening, I’m in between her legs licking at her folds in long, angry swipes. Laura lets out the most primal moan I have ever heard her emit from her mouth and I don’t think I can ignore the heat between my own legs for much longer.

I start to focus on her clit with my tongue while I plunge two fingers inside of her with no apprehension. Her back arches off of the chair and she grabs my hair pulling it so hard that I almost scream. I’ve had enough of this. My mouth and hand are working together, moving in and out, up and down so fast that we’re both getting lost in the moment and I can’t even remember why I was mad in the first place.

“Fuck. Oh my god,” Laura lets out between breathy moans.

Her hips are rolling into my face and I slam her back down onto the chair.

“More. Please.”

I insert a third finger and go in knuckle deep, curling them up and it makes Laura scream my name so loud I think the entire campus must have heard it. I pick up the pace and thrust in and out of her while licking her up and down.

“Carm, I’m gonna-“

I scrape my teeth on her clit and curl my fingers one more time causing her to have what’s probably the hardest orgasm of her life. Her legs are shaking so hard that I’m having to pin her down to the chair. I pump a few more times and continue licking up her arousal while she comes down but I don’t wait long. I pull out of her and crawl up her body to kiss her.

She pushes me back and unbuttons my pants, yanking them down to the floor along with my underwear. She grabs the back of my legs and lays back on the chair, pulling me on top of her. She positions me to where I’m straddling her face and is apparently determined to pay me back. She is moving her tongue in tight circles on my clit and this is so hot that I’m dripping down her chin. I can’t help it and I start rolling my hips into her, riding her mouth into oblivion. She is digging her nails into the back of my thighs that it could draw blood but I don’t care. This feels too good.

Between her tongue and my hips, it doesn’t take me much longer. She grabs ahold of me, stopping me from moving and pushes her tongue deep inside me. I cry out and she just hums against me before pulling out and continuing her work on my clit. I’m grinding into her with all the anger I have left in my body and she is returning it with the long, deep scratches she’s leaving down my lower back.

It takes one, two, three more times of me rocking my hips into her before I come crashing down all over her. I scream out her name and fall forward onto the chair. She takes her time, licking me softly to bring me down gently and cleaning up the mess I made.

I slide down her body and lay on my back next to her. We’re both fighting to breathe it takes a moment before we remember why we’re so angry.

“This conversation is not over, Carmilla.”

“I know it’s not, but can we talk about it tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she says before rolling over to kiss me again. Time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. It was a blast to write. Please remember that Hollstein is endgame and everything will be ok. We're all just going to have to write a lot of smut and draw a lot of dirty fan art to get through the hard times. We're in this together. :)
> 
> You can find me at 2edge4u.tumblr.com if you want to come yell at me or be friends.


End file.
